The present invention relates to an AM/FM receiving antenna which is provided at a windowpane of a vehicle.
An AM/FM receiving antenna provided at a windowpane of a vehicle, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-152415, for example, has been proposed. There is a limit to a layout space for an antenna element because of a limited size of the windowpane of the vehicle. An AM electric wave and a FM electric wave have a different frequency band from one another. The AM electric wave has a longer wavelength than the FM electric wave. Herein, if an antenna element for receiving the FM electric wave was also able to function as an antenna element for receiving the AM electric wave properly, there could be an advantage of the layout space for the antenna element.
However, the above-described function of the antenna element for receiving the FM electric wave as the antenna element for receiving the AM electric wave would make it difficult to achieve compatibility of receiving sensitivity of both the AM and FM electric waves, so either one of receiving sensitivity might deteriorate.